


New Christmas Memories

by scattertxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas With Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt
Summary: Mirage invites Wraith on his annual trip to visit his mother for Christmas and Wraith finally gets to rediscover what its like to have a family. Or does she? 👀
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. Plans for Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> first multi-chapter please bare with me :D  
> be warned i dont really know where this fic will go but ill update tags as i go i hope u enojy it :)

“Hey, Renee? Do you-… Do you have plans for Christmas?”

The comfortable, familiar presence of each other was the only thing in the air before Mirage spoke. Silence usually means he’s thinking about something; something that’s been on his mind for awhile. He makes it so easy to read him. Silence is the first clue, then the fidgeting. If his eyebrow starts twitching you know it’s serious, if he bites his bottom lip you know it’s something naughty.

Wraith would rather not mention how long she has spent looking at him.

The soft sofa carries them both, legs tangled half on the coffee table, half suspended on each other. She’s wearing her favourite sweater, one she found at the bottom of Mirages clothes drawers. Her scarf rests undone over her chest to combat the terrible insulation of the dropship. 

Mirage is in a T-shirt.

Lucky for Wraith, Mirage is a walking heater. Great in winter, at least. We don’t talk about summer.

“I… can’t remember my last Christmas. I don’t know if I would celebrate something like that.”

_ Of course _ . Of course she wouldn't remember something so trivial so soon! She probably couldn't care less about Christmas when she doesn't remember half her life! At least that's what Mirage tells himself.

"Not into the whole uh… gift-giving and celebrations and socialising I can imagine? Who am I kidding, you're a party animal."

A small smile creeps onto Wraiths lips as she raises an eyebrow at him, his added wink for style points.

"Oh you know me so well."

Sarcasm thick in her words they both chuckle lightly, the room slowly descending back into comfortable silence. 

"Why do you ask?"

Goosebumps appear on her skin as a cold draft sweeps the room and she decides she wants to be closer to her over-thinking heater; wriggling over and leaning forward until her cheek rests on his chest. A long sigh escapes her as she closes her eyes, safe and warm.

"It's nothing...I-I usually visit mom but… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come? You don't have to I just- y’know, since we’re-”

His chest vibrates beneath her face as he clears his throat, struggling to say the straight-forward words on his mind. Eventually, he swallows and takes a breath, anxiety leaving him short. 

“Since we’re together...  _ and _ since it’s Christmas and you can’t be alone on Christmas! Not when you have someone!” 

Their eyes meet as she looks up, a small smile on her lips as an arm wraps around her shoulders, keeping her close. 

It’s a strange feeling stirring a whirlpool in Wraiths stomach, a feeling of inclusion she can’t recall ever wanting. She can’t remember her last Christmas so how does she know if she enjoys it? Just because she despises every  _ other _ social gathering… 

This one will be different, every gathering of people becomes bearable with Mirage at her side; a crutch for the noise. He’s like a shield, making sure the light is on him, the questions are on him. That’s how its always been, though. He enjoys it.

“It’d only be you, me and ma of course hah… Not like my brothers will be joining us…” 

“Eli,”

“Sorry-...” 

She rises from her spot on his chest and brings her legs over, now sitting comfortably in his lap. His eyes are so sad, looking down at the rug until Wraith forces his eyes up with a hand on his cheek. Slowly it moves to his neck and she pulls him forward, her shoulder his new pillow. His arms appear around her waist as he fully leans into her warmth, a long sigh leaving his nose.

“Every single year it’s the same sick feeling in my gut. You’d think I would get over it by now.”

“I’ll come.”

His face leaves her shoulder, their noses mere inches away as Mirages eyebrows rise and happiness slowly lights his eyes back up. 

“Really? You’ll come meet mom?”

“Yeah i mean, what else am I going to do? The season’s over for the year. Everyone is going back to their loved ones and… you’re the only one i have so… I'll go to you.”

The expression on Mirages face was not what she was expecting, he looks like he’s about to cry. Lips slightly parted, brows turned upwards with glassy eyes; surprised and relieved above all else as his eyes look so gratefully into hers.

A frown of concern appears on her own brow, immediately beginning to wonder if maybe she said something wrong or perhaps went too far? (though she admits she didn’t think that was possible with him).

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“That’s one of the sweetest things you’ve ever said to me… And it was also incredibly sad please don’t say something like that again.”

“Oh so you can go say something sad about your traumatic past but i can’t?”

They share small smiles in their close proximity until their lips inevitably meet. Being able to find what they have, being able to joke about times in their lives which were dark with each other and become closer because of it? It's special.

"thank you… it's genuinely hard to think about where I'd be without you."

Mirage is the first to speak once they part, so in love with the woman in his lap. There’s something about her that just makes everything better, ever since she told him they meet in every dimension. It truly feels like they have something only they can have; love across all dimensions. Inevitably finding each other and falling in love.

“You would be dead, many many seasons ago.”

He scoffs a chuckle, his smile growing larger.

“Wow really? Don’t make me bring up the Mozambique incident with Bangalore, Babe.”

“Okay, fair.”

Silence descends on them once again, enjoying each others warmth and embrace. 

_ “Attention legends, holiday notices must be turned in within 24 hours for approval. Thank you.” _

The professional tone of the announcer lady sounds over the speakers of the ship, both of them make eye contact and share the same thoughts. 

Mirage has done this many times, every year he visits his mom and he fills it out. 2 weeks off, 2 days travelling time. He packs light, the main thing being his mother's present. 

This year, his bringing more than just luggage and he can't wait to call his mom to let her know.

She always talked about her boys bringing home a partner they love. Ever since they were kids she had pestered and joked about grankids.

Now, He's bringing the love of his life.


	2. Peachy Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith goes to lifeline for gift giving advice which she quickly regrets and mirage reassures her worried thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is poorly written I rushed to finish it by the end of the weekend. I also typed and uploaded most of it on my phone lol   
>  nothing really happens just some cute shit

"You're overthinking it."

Lifelines relaxed voice reassures her, followed by a cup of hot chocolate being passed into her cold hands.

"Thank you.."

Wraith speaks her thanks into the mug as she cuddles it for warmth, even Lifelines room is a victim of the draft.

"you're forgettin' one ting about that man, y'know."

"What's that?"

A small sigh leaves her lips before she blows on her own hot chocolate, looking back at Wraith.

"You are his everyting'."

Her cheeks, her ears and the back of her neck all burn bright pink at Lifelines words, warmed more than she ever has been before at the reassuring thoughts now flooding her mind.

"He doesn't want anything. He wants you, safe. Wid him, and seein' his ma this holiday and I can tell ya right now, that'll make his whole year. Hell, probably his whole life."

The hot chocolate is sweet and soothing, warming her from the inside out as she ponders on Lifelines kind words.

A part of her can't grasp her words quite yet. A part of her is still convinced she's not worthy of something like that; Of someone like that. 

The rest of her is constantly reminded by the man himself. So often he tells her, shows her and tells her again. He knows her mind is hard to convince.

"You're right."

"I know."

"But I…it's Christmas…"

"He's already dragged ya into the holiday spirit huh? how cute. NeNe wants to buy her boyfriend something for Christmas aw~" 

Lifeline only laughs at the heated glare she received after using that nickname. Wraith will curse Octane to his grave. She can't hate Lifeline when she says it though, sounds a lot nicer on her voice.

"Okay, Okay. Here's my first suggestion: Lingerie for ya to wear and surprise him with in the bedroo-"

"No!"

Lifelines first suggestion was cut off extremely fast by Wraiths loud voice and her flushed cheeks returning. 

The idea of putting her own body out there like that in some fancy lace and in front of him puts her whole body on edge. Her body is nothing special she's as normal as it gets, why would he want that all dressed up for sex? He's already aware her sexual confidence and trust needs time to grow and he's reassured that too-

_ He heard you. _

"Is everything okay in here, ladies?"

His gorgeous voice makes her jump a little, despite being warned. Her blush only gets hotter as her thoughts disperse and Lifelines smirk makes it worse.

Mirage stands in the doorway, leaning on the frame with a curious smile on his lips.

"Peachy, pretty boy. did ya hand in ya holiday forms?" 

"Yes! Actually, just yesterday. We'll be gone in 2 days and gone for a whole week! Sweet freedom baby! The ship is going to be  _ so _ quiet, what on Earth are you guys going to do without some of your  _ best _ personalities?"

He raises an eyebrow at Lifeline and a wink at Wraith before crossing his arms and adjusting his weight onto the other side. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe we’ll finally get a good nights sleep around here.”

The couples eyes widen in sync as both their faces heat up in embarrassment, Wraith wasn’t aware her face could get so red.

“Ajay-!” 

She only laughs, finding way too much amusement in their faces. With Wraith only able to conjure up her name, Mirage speaks up to defend themselves.

“First of all that was one time! Second of all-”

“Aye I’m only kiddin’ chill! Chill!” 

The breath Wraith didn’t even know she was holding in is finally released and even Mirages tensed shoulders finally drop. Though, the embarrassment after being basically called out still lingers. 

Finally, Mirage clears his throat and turns to Wraith.   
  
“Can I borrow you for a minute?” 

With a mouthful of hot chocolate, Wraith only nods and hums in response. As she rose from her seat, she regretfully makes eye contact with Lifeline whos smirk only grew bigger. 

Ever since those two got together, it's like a whole new side of Wraith was found. She’s more human than ever before and Lifeline is so happy to finally be able to laugh with her like real friends. Before now, Wraith would never have come to her for advice or help and the fact she did just now warms Lifelines heart beyond words. She's glad her friend has found someone for her, someone to save her.

“Is everything okay?”

Wraith is the first to speak, finishing off her hot chocolate as she walks by Mirages side, closer than she would next to anyone else; Mostly because it’s cold, some because she wants to.

“Yeah yeah of course! I uh- i was wondering if you had already packed for the trip? I know you don’t have much in the way of ‘stuff’ but i was just going to start my packing right now. Have you ever done something like this before? That you can remember at least..” 

They walk with no real destination in mind, Wraiths mug now empty should be returned to the kitchen, so that would be ideal. 

She takes a moment to think about what she would pack for the trip, the basic stuff like pajamas, underwear.  _ Don’t think about what Ajay said.  _ Jeans, shirts and jackets to wear through the day? Her scarf is always being worn so she doesn’t need to worry about that. Her joggers match with everything so no need to pack shoes. 

“It’s just common sense, 7 days worth of clothes... We’re not going anywhere fancy right…?”

A glance up to see the look on Mirages face was enough to answer the question herself. Pursed lips and eyes looking anywhere but her. Why is he so bad at hiding things?

“Really? Elliotti told you not to go over the top,”

“I know but this’ll be the first time spending time on our own, as if i'm not going to take you on a fancy dinner date! You don’t have to dress up or anything really i know you don’t like to or actually own like-.. A dress or whatever.”

Wraith can’t help but roll her eyes, placing her mug on the dirty dishes pile and continuing their walk around the ship. Neither of them continue for a few breaths, wondering what to say next.

"So… what else have you planned?"

His face scrunches up immediately, trying to avoid the same look that gave away the last secret. He knows he's terrible at lying and keeping secrets and Wraith is so goddamn good at reading him it's not fair! The best he can do is scrunch up his face so she can't read it at all.

Wraith rolls her eyes again, walking through the dropship. 

"It's nothing! Really. I mean, come on we have a whole week together! When is the last time you left this ship? Besides the games that is, of course."

They share a glance at each other, he's right about all the time they spend in the ship, at least. Before the Apex games, she lived a life she would rather not talk about. Going out into the world now and trying to shake the fear of being chased will be interesting, at least she will have Mirage with her.

"Since I joined the games… I've never left. I never really thought about it."

"uh huh! And we won't get to until the same time next year so let me make the most of it for us yeah? It'll be fun I promise."

She huffs as they approach the door to Mirages dorm, turning to face him as he opens the door.

"Okay. But nothing too fancy. You'll draw a crowd wherever you go."

Her words bring a smile to his handsome face, she said them knowing fair well it would.

“You know I'll protect you right?”

His words are reassuring, yes. Cute more so than anything. He already knows Wraith is capable of protecting herself, doesn’t mean she should have to though. They’re famous, whether it’s what she wanted or not. Whether she considers the reality of it or not. There are going to be fans outside that will froth over the very picture or idea of Mirage on holiday. What if they know about them being together? Or find out? The spotlight Wraith never asked for will suddenly be shone so bright she fears she’ll lose the will to see straight. 

“What if they find out?”

She dares to ask the question herself, for her own clarity.

“Wh-What are you talking about? Who is they?”

“What if they find out if we’re together?”

Realisation flicks him on the nose as he thinks about Wraiths words. Of course she would be worried about something like that. 

"So what if they do? What are they gonna do? take me away from you? As if. Yes, they're my fans I'm assuming it's them you're talking about, and some of them can be savages but you said so yourself, remember? Not even a dimension can separate us. Whether you like it or not the little red string tied to your pinky is tied to my pinky too. Okay?"

His hand wraps gently around her back as he pulls her in for a hug, lips meeting the top of her head with a small kiss.

Wraith can't fight the smile that appears on her face, the blush too. She knows not to kid herself, this trip will have it's hard times. He makes it worth it though. 

The door to his dorm opens and Mirage ushers her in first like the gentleman he is and follows suit.

Time to start packing.


	3. Shits stale as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they arrive at Mirages iconic bar and make themselves at home in his old home in the apartment above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be DONE BNEFORE CHRISTMAS BUT IM bad at this okay, its another kind of boring chapter its kind of short im sorry i promise cute shits gonna happen soon

The door opens inwards, the chime above it ringing loudly signaling someone's arrival.

Low, familiar Jazz music plays over the speakers. A thick smell of liquor rests on the ceiling and the tinkering of glasses complements it.The quiet chatter grows even quieter as the couple enter the room, Mirage first. 

"Boss? No way! Everyone, Elliott's back!"

The bar erupts with cheer and as if on instinct, if not prepared, Mirage steps in front of Wraith to begin calming the horde of customers down.

"Wow you guys really missed me that much? who am I kidding, 'course you did!"

The crowd laughs and cheers as they begin to bombard them with questions.

"how long are you staying?"

"when is the next Apex games?"

"are you tired?"

_ "who's the girl?" _

Before he can answer any of them, a man interrupts them all with a clap.

"alright alright that's enough. Back to your seats give them some space! Jeez."

A man much older than Mirage appears before them, he's taller too. A navy vest hugging his torso and a white collared shirt done up at the top with a matching navy blue bowtie.

"Good to have you back, kid."

"Thanks Man!... Wait are you really still going to call me kid? You're not even that old yourself! And I see you've done a decent job of maintaining the place too! Who would've thought." 

The unnamed man holds his belly with laughter as both of them embrace in one of those weird man hugs.

He seems happy, genuinely. It's unusual to see him like this around more people than just herself. 

"This is…-"

Mirage pauses on his introduction to Wraith, looking at her with questioning eyes. She only nods with approval, waiting for him to continue.

"This is my girlfriend... Renee. We're... teammates for the Apex games."

Their gazes don't break as he talks, he seems so happy to say those words and hearing them has made her own smile form. Only once the strangers hand comes into view does she avert her attention.

"pleased to meet you."

She's never been one for handshakes, but she promised herself she would make an effort for Elliott, that includes this.

"the pleasure is all mine."

He winked. That alone killed whatever he had going for him.

"We're gonna head on up, I think. it was way too exhausting getting here. We'll be back down for drinks later for sure, someone around here needs to learn how to relax and it's not me!"

Wraith only scoffs at her  _ boyfriends _ words, following him to a flight of stairs located directly next to the bar.

"That's Jim, by the way. He runs this place while I'm gone."

He speaks quietly as they ascend the stairs, as though he's worried someone will hear.

"This place?"

"The bar downstairs. It's mine. Up here is where I live, or… used to before the games. Pretty neat huh? Wake up, get ready, walk down the stairs n’ open up shop… yeah…" 

She's not really sure how to respond, letting the sound of their shoes on the stairs fill the silence instead until they reach a wooden door. Thinking about it, she does recall him mentioning something along those lines in the past. He probably bragged about it.

He drops the duffle bag he had been holding the entire time on the front step to search for his keys in the many pockets of his jacket. After enough jingling and mumbling he eventually finds them, sliding it into the lock with ease and it opening with a click moments later. The duffle bag is picked back up as he steps aside, motioning for Wraith to go in first. 

A quick glance at him for reassurance and she steps into what Mirage used to call home and what they will call home for the time being. The dark brown floorboards creak under their every step and with all the old fashioned curtains closed it almost looks haunted. 

"God, I should've asked him to dust every now and then, shits stale as hell."

  
  


It's strange, a very faint feeling of Deja Vu itches at Wraiths memories. It was especially strong down stairs, she's been trying not to think about it. 

Why does she feel like she's seen that bar before?

_ It was me, not you. _

The voice is calm, the calmest she has ever heard it. Usually they're so abrupt and bossy, now she's sure something is up. 

Another version of her has been to Elliot's bar before, now it's her turn she guesses.

"Make yourself at home, are you hungry? Not like… we have any food anyway… Didn’t think about that one haha… great. Well we can eat downstairs later anyway and get some milk and shit while we’re out tomorrow for our Dinner Date~”

She's only half listening as she wanders through the lounge. 

Picture Frames.

Lots of them, all lining the shelves with memories.

There's one of Elliot, smiling next to 3 other boys a similar age. They're his brothers. There's some featuring his mother too. Some old, some recent. The one in her hands seems relatively recent, it must be from just before he entered the games. He's wearing his iconic yellow suit, two of him hugging his mother.

She wonders what it's like.

"Already digging around in my stuff huh?"

Arms wrap around her waist as he hugged her from behind, a chin leaning on her shoulder. It's comforting in a time when her thoughts seem so loud.

"I know what you're thinking. That you don't have any photos of family or memories. This sounds con-... contradictory on my behalf but you don't need them. Really."

A small smile creeps onto her lips as she listens to him trying to comfort her based on an assumption. He assumed right, of course. 

"You look so young In this one, even though it was only just before you started the games. What happened?" 

Mirage scoffs into her neck, leaving a smiling kiss there too.

"Oh nothing, y'know. Totally just got completely sexy. Grew this incredible beard which is also sexy and got some cool scars that are also sexy. If that's what you were talking about."

His warmth fades from her back, but a hand finds hers. She can't help but raise an eyebrow at him, now standing in front of her. The thing is that he is absolutely right, he is undoubtedly sexy.

"Maybe I was."

She gently places the framed picture back on the shelf which she found it and continues to wonder about everything. She's learning so much more about him and they only just arrived. It seems like total bliss, his arms wrapped around her again. 

"I don't trust him."

Wraiths words were quiet, spoken into his shoulder in somewhat of an embrace. Just wanting to be in his close proximity.

"Yeah I know. You don't trust anyone but here you are, trusting me. Jim's too old to try anything, and even if he could why would he try mess with us? Have you  _ SEEN _ us??"

Quietly, she hums. He’s right, again. But it’s in her nature to worry about nothing.

“Listen, Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We’re going to be having some great food. We’re gonna’ go shopping and guess what? People are gonna’ see us they’re gonna’ KNOW us and guess what again? None of them matter. It’s just you and me. Okay?”

Every single word he said was exactly what she needed to hear, she still doesn’t know how he does it. A smile comes to her face nonetheless.

“Okay.”

“Good. Now lets go to fucking bed because i'm knackered.” 

“Shower first.”

“Together?”

“Fuck off.”


	4. too beautiful for your own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FANCY DINNER??? FANCY DINNER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its visibly rushed AND too long, i wanted this done tonight HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!!!!!!!

The whole day was spent shopping around town, it was cold enough that your breath could be seen and it was the perfect excuse for Mirage to latch onto Wraith the entire time. 

She looks so beautiful.

Her iconic scarf she never goes without, a black leather jacket and matching black jeans that hug her ass perfectly. Not as well as his own jeans hug his, though.

He's wearing a big dark green jacket, his own checkered scarf keeping his chest warm as he keeps the jacket unzipped, showing off his skin-tight black shirt.

In one hand is Wraith, the other holds a couple of shopping bags and despite their sunglasses, they still get stopped for photos and questions every minute.

He can tell Wraiths patience is growing thin.

Every encounter he tries his best to keep the cameras and questions off her and despite basking in the attention, it doesn't feel right when Wraith isn't enjoying it. 

The last thing on the list of places to go today is a clothing shop, then dinner at the restaurant later. But it doesn't look like they'll be getting there easy.

"Mr Mirage! Mr Mirage! Are you and Wraith together?"

"Mirage! Can we have a photo with you?"

"Mirage you're so handsome! You could do better!"

They're relentless and it's a noise he's only just recently started to dislike. Recently as in since right now. As in when they refer to negatively towards Wraith.

_ They're looking at you _

_ they hate you _

_ you don't deserve him _

As relentless as the physical voices, her own beats her down from the inside. Her eyes have been closed 80% of the time, relying on her firm hold on Mirages arm to guide her.

She knew it would be bad.

"Sorry folks, we'd love to stay and chat but we best be on our way don't mind us!"

His voice is an anchor in times like these.

Things get quieter as he guides her into a clothing store, the automatic door closing behind them.

Long sighs of relief leave both of them, finally being able to breathe again. It even takes awhile for Wraith to even notice the kind of store they're in. 

"Why are we here?" 

They're surrounded by beautiful gowns and fancy suits. Formal attire displayed on slim and tall mannequins that Wraith finds way too intimidating. 

"You expect us to go to dinner looking like this? We could be accused of robbery in our current get-up!" 

"Yes."

Mirage sighs again, looking at Wraith with pleading eyes.

"Okay, look. I'm obviously not going to force you to wear anything you don't want to. But, I just want you to try on this one dress… please?"

She doesn't budge, a frown and a pout firm on her expression, until he shows her the dress.

It's a deep ocean blue at the bottom, changing into black at the top. Long to cover the skin of her legs and long sleeves that rest just off her shoulders to cover that skin too, lace patterning the chest up to the choker wrapped with velvet. It's a gorgeous dress… That she could never wear. 

Unfortunately however, Mirage had already noticed her entranced and longing stares. 

"Eli, I can't wear that."

"Why?"

His reply is quick, she barely finished her words before he spoke, as if he knew she was going to say those exact words.

Wraith hesitates before speaking again, words dying on her tongue as she looks Mirage in the eye. Lying is pointless.

"Because I won't look good in it. I won't look good in any of these."

A look of heartbreak flashes across his face; not that wraith can see as she takes an interest in the pearl tiles beneath them. 

"I could go on a rant about how beautiful you are and how much I love you but that won't do anything will it? So here's what I'm gonna' do. You're going to try on this dress, I'm going to try on one of those nice suits over there and we're gonna’ step out of the change rooms and see for ourselves okay? you'll see." 

Before any words of protest leave Wraiths mouth, the dress is thrust into her arms and the culprit has long legged it to the other side of the store. 

Another sigh escaped her.

With enough time spent sulking and enough mental hype she closes the curtain to the change room. 

She's anxious.

A feeling she knows all too well. 

She's not usually one for caring about what others think of her, in fact she knows she doesn't. So why does Mirages opinion matter so much? 

_ He loves you. _

They're right, but her anxiety doesn't leave. 

With the zip undone, she steps into the dress. Gently, she pulls it up over her hips with a wriggle and slides her arms through the sleeves. 

Perfect, now for the zipper.

…

There must be a way to zip it up herself without asking for assistance. 

She wriggles and squirms in ways she would never admit and almost pulls a muscle trying to reach back. 

Unfortunately, her struggles can be heard from the adjacent change rooms and a familiar voice sounds.

"Need a hand?" 

Wraith sighs in defeat, arms falling to her sides in a slump. 

"This was your plan wasn't it?"

Mirage chuckles over the other side of the curtain, genuine.

"No, actually. but that is such an incredible plan so I might just say it was! I'm nothing but a gentlemen wanting to offer his services to m'lady." 

a smile comes to her face at his lame words, he's a dork.

"Yes, then. I need a hand."

A second later the curtain lifts from the side and slowly as he moves it out of the way, a well-dressed mirage comes into view. 

The blue of his vest matches the colour of her dress, wrapped flatteringly around his waist. A black collared shirt with a matching blue tie done perfectly around his neck. Hes hot, in the reflection of the change room mirror.

In fact, a tint of pink grows on Wraiths cheeks as she breaks the brief eye contact. 

But she's not the only one caught in the moment. 

The pale skin of her bare back shivers with the draft Mirage brought in. 

It's littered with scars. Some new, some old. The nape of her neck covered with baby hairs and her shoulders tense. The urge to run his hand over her is there, but he'd never.

"You're too beautiful for your own good, c'mere."

He steps into the small space and gently takes either side of the dress in his hands. He's close enough that she can feel his breath on her neck or maybe that's her imagination. Her whole body feels warm as he begins to zip the dress up easily. Her eyes watch his expression carefully in the reflection.

He's smiling.

He's so cliche. 

Warm hands can be felt on the back of her neck as he wisps away the loose hairs of her bun before pulling the zip up all the way, finishing with the button of the choker.

"There you go… you-... you're… absolutely stunning without even trying."

They stare at each other in the reflection, Wraith can't fight the bashful smile on her lips as she looks away.

"I could say the same about you."

Light fills his eyes as he receives a rare not sarcastic compliment from her, a giant smile on his lips and slowly wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"I gotta admit… I didn't think I'd get this far. I'd thought you'd book it out of the store instantly! You're beyond words description of beauty and I know you're not ready to say it yet but I really do love you. I hope one day you'll see what I see in you so you can love you too…wait- did that make sense?"

Those were some of the nicest words Wraith has ever had spoken to her, turning to face him with more emotion she's ever felt before. 

She doesn't know what to say, standing in the close proximity that is the change rooms. Suddenly she's looking forward to the future, because he is in it.

"Yes. It did."

Her hand reaches for his own as she leans upwards, a small peck on the lips to say the words she can't just yet. 

"Okay good because this is exactly how the daydream went in my head when I planned it trying to fall asleep the other night woo! Go me!"

Wraiths eyes roll as she picks up her clothes, turning to begin ushering Mirage out of the room, but he doesn't budge.

"What are you trying to do here?  _ These _ are staying on."

He gestures to his own snatched waist as Wraith looks at him even more confused.

“Oh but I'd probably put the jacket around your shoulders between here and the limo, though.”

“Elliott! You what!?”

“Relax it was a joke the restaurant is next door, no limo.”

Another sigh leaves her lips, shoulders slouching. She’s too tired for this. 

“I’m serious though, you have been tense this whole time and yes i can see why but it’s just us from now on, it’s time to relax those shoulders that have never not been tight, alright?”

At first, she says nothing. Still adjusting to feeling ‘pretty’ in the dress she’s wearing; adjusting to feeling loved. 

In the meantime, Mirage leaves for only a moment to return with his tuxedo fully equipped. He takes a moment to run his fingers through his hair, combing it slightly backwards and his stubborn curls falling back over his face. 

“Okay.”

Finally, she speaks up. Looking up at Mirage as the nail of her index finger hooks underneath the tie of her hair. She slowly pulls at it until it gives way, her shiny black hair falling onto her shoulders.

Mirage knows she’s not ready for him to say what was on his mind aloud, so he will stay quiet. Gulping down his words with all his might. 

But god- that was sexy.

He can’t help himself, he leans forward for another kiss to which she gladly provides as they (finally) leave the change room. 

He was right about the restaurant being next door, just not in the way she thought. 

The outside air was cold and only felt for a brief moment as they step back into another building, though this one looks more like a hotel lobby than anything else. Wraith soon learns that it actually is the lobby of a hotel, as they step into an elevator and chat idly. 

“If I find out you’ve spent a ridiculous amount of money tonight i'll kill you.”

She hangs off Mirages arm, her cheek resting on his shoulder as they stand in the elevator. 

Mirage only chuckles in response, almost nervously. 

“I guess you’ll just never find out huh?”

“We’ll see.”

Why does she have to be so ominous all the time, even on romantic Christmas eve dinners! 

Eventually, the elevator dings upon arrival to the top most floor. Wraith takes the time to actually stand up straight and tuck her fringe behind her ear as the doors open. 

Warm lights and low-hanging chandeliers reflect on the gorgeous deep red velvet couches and gold skirtings. The bar in the corner trimmed with a mahogany bench and stools of the highest quality leather. 

People can be seen in pairs or more, all dressed as well as them. Some of the largest hoop earrings Wraith has ever seen and don’t even get her started on the heeled shoes.

Anxiety hits her immediately and she instinctively holds onto Mirage tighter. 

“Hey, it’s alright. We have our own spot reserved. When i said just us, I meant it.” 

Wraith can only nod as he begins to talk with the waiter. Soon she’s being guided away from the entrance and as it turns out, he was right. Definitely just them.

The waiter lifts up a veil of silk enclosing the booth from the rest of the restaurant, inside is a fully dressed table, a bottle of very expensive looking wine and a menu. 

_ You’re still holding him. _

Right, this is where she lets go of Mirage. 

They both take their seats opposite each other, Wraith almost trips on the end of her dress while shuffling into the booth but she made it. Mirage only stares in awe, so absolutely in love with her.

“Well, you were right about us being alone.”

“Hell yeah i am. This date has been months in the making, as if i’m gonna’ let anything ruin it.”

She smiles as he offers his hand across the table, taking it gladly as they each pick up a menu with their other hand.

The waiter eventually returns, he pours them each a generous glass of wine and takes their orders. They chat some more.

This feels different, like they’ve never been able to talk like this before. Even though the only things that have changed are their clothes and their location. Everything that comes out of his mouth is either sickeningly sweet or too funny to bare, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

It’s like, being normal.

For so long she has fought. She can’t remember ever doing something like this or being treated this way and she’s still in the process of convincing herself that she deserves it.

What would she be doing now, if she hadn’t met him? 

She would be alone.

Maybe that’s the way it should be.

Yet, here she is. With him. 

She can’t help but wonder about life without him now, looking across the table at the drop of sauce on his cheek and the one curl that refuses to move from anywhere but the center of his face.

Maybe she should stop wondering. Our destinies are already written, she should just be grateful she has him. 

And be grateful she has this absolutely incredible food she has in front of her holy shit she’s never tasted food so good! I suppose once you’ve had the food on the dropship long enough you forget what actual food is like…

“So, whoever was on wash duty that day absolutely fucked up everything (It was Octane) and that’s how i scored a pair of caustics nanny panties. You should see ‘em i can’t believe i forgot to this entire time. You could literally use ‘em as a parachute if your jump pack breaks or whatever. Like i’m talking, hum- humunga-... HUGE! Like this big!”

He leaves the utensils half off his plate as his arm stretch out beside him, displaying just how big caustics underwear is (apparently). 

Wraith looks at him with a raised brow, continuing to eat her food with as much etiquette as she can muster.

“Is that… stretched length or are they that big? Could you use it as a blanket or do you have to crawl into it and let the elastic hold them around you like a cocoon?” 

“Blanket. For sure.” 

“Interesting.”

This is what it’s all about you know? Making the girl of your dreams laugh.

Making the girl who has been beaten down again and again, feel loved. The girl who is one of the strongest people he has ever met; The girl with the wisdom of countless past lives.

Finally being able to spend time with her like this, Mirage is in heaven. Yes, they had the privacy of their dorms but everywhere other than that was shared with a heap of other people! To finally be able to treat Wraith to everything she deserves and for Christmas as well, he could accept death before the new years happily. 

Okay that was a little extreme but true nonetheless. 

“Okay, I have a confession.”

Their meals were long finished, another bottle of wine between them as Wraith speaks up with a smirk on her lips.

“Oh really now? You hiding your own pair of caustic undies huh?”

A loud laugh escapes Wraiths lips as she quickly hides it with her hand.

“No, something worse.”

Mirage gasps scandalously, before even hearing what she has to say and she makes sure to leave an extra long pause before talking.

“I’ve…. Never actually tried pork chops..”

Mirage gasps scandalously, again. 

“It took you this long to mention this… INCREDIBLY important information!?”

The smirk on Wraiths lips doesn’t fade, struggling to keep it from growing into anything more.

“All other plans are cancelled until i cook you up the special family recipe pork chops! No excuses.”

“Fine.”

Smiles are shared between them, discussions about dessert begin and more laughter loud enough to make others jealous of what they have. 

It was Wraiths idea to arm wrestle after Mirage claimed to be stronger. Both of them have had their fair share of dragging each other out of danger, they can lift the same guns with ease. 

3 rounds later they learn that their strength is pretty even, Mirage takes it hard. Imagine being the same strength as a girl. Wraith only laughs, flexing her muscles happily until the sound of a seam ripping makes her eyes widen. 

“No way! No way there’s no way you flexed and the sleeves fell off!”

Wraith fails to remain serious, despite being genuinely worried that she ruined a beautiful dress, she couldn’t stop giggling.

They decide to settle the strength competition later.

Finally, a lesson Mirage has wanted to teach Wraith since he met her; He finally taught her how to relax.

The smile hasn't left her face, sure alcohol might count as cheating but she didn’t  _ have _ to drink it. But now they’re both here, slightly tipsy and enjoying every minute of it.

The banana split they shared had gone down a treat, conversations got quieter as it got later into the night and now here they are, enjoying each others company.

“Hey, Elliott.”

He responds to his full name with raised eyebrows, a smile of anticipation, waiting for what will come out of her mouth.

“I love you too.”


	5. You’re my light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning BREAKFAST and GIFTS and.... we wont talk about what happened last night eye emoji

The faint sizzling and popping of bacon in a fry pan is the first thing to reach her ears, consciousness slowly coming back from a hearty night of sleep.

The old curtains have done a pretty good job of keeping the morning sun out, only a streak of it intruding perfectly along her left eye and down the bed. She finally decides to open her eyes and immediately regrets it, the sunlight being too bright to be the first thing she sees. 

A low groan and she sits up, making sure to bring all the blankets with her as she realises she’s fully nude underneath. She’s got a pounding headache too and can’t wait to see Mirages vibrant, cocky face when he walks in. Not.

“Hey there sunshine! How’s the most beautiful girl in the world feeling on this wonderful Christmas morning!”

Ah, that’s right. She forgot. It’s Christmas, the whole reason they’re here.

She can only muster up a groan in response as she rubs her eyes and begins looking for the nearest piece of clothing she can chuck on. The first thing she spots is her underwear sitting nicely over the lampshade next to her, eyes slightly widening as she looks quickly to Mirage only to divert her gaze again. On the floor next to her she can see a shirt of his, must have been from the night before. Regardless, she pulls the entire bed of blankets down with her as she holds them to her chest, reaching down to pick the shirt up and pull it over her head.

Now partially dressed, she gives Mirage her full attention and notices he’s holding a tray of what looks like a delicious breakfast. Her mood instantly rises.

“Merry Christmas?”

Slight uncertainty can be heard in her voice as she speaks, Mirage placing the tray down on her lap and joining her on the bed.

He remains shirtless, banana patterned boxers are his only garment of clothing at the moment and what looks like one sock. Did he forget to put the other one on or did it not come off last night? … 

“Merry Christmas, beautiful.”

On the tray is two plates full of food, toast with delicious-looking bacon and eggs done just the way she likes. Alongside the dishes is two glasses of orange juice and a stick of butter, complementary. 

“Wow, you’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, had to duck down to the store across the road since we had nothing here but this is easy stuff! Hurry up and eat so you can open your gift!” 

Your gift.

The words echo for awhile in her empty head (she’s still waking up ok), wondering what on earth he could have gotten her. She’s almost certain she told him not to get her anything. This entire trip was all planned by him, she’s had such an amazing time so far and this is the best gift she could ever receive. Just spending time with him. 

Although, she has a gift for him as well so he probably prepared for that.

“I told you not to get me anything."

She musters up a stern look to meet his sheepish grin, already beginning to dig into the food.

"And I told you not to get me anything, yet here we are."

Her look doesn’t falter, not even after being called out. Instead, she takes her knife and fork and begins eating. She doesn’t notice how quickly her frown is lifted, the delicious food bringing a smile to her face. Mirage notices though, his heart warming with the sight in front of him. He’s always wanted a moment like this and to have it with her is a whole new level of dream. 

Breakfast is finished quickly, the two of them lazing around on the bed for awhile. Mirage checks all his socials, what he finds is exactly what he expected. 

Articles, gossip, paparazzi photos taken without their knowledge. They’re everywhere. Usually, that wouldn’t be a problem with Mirage, he looks good in all of them, both of them do. But, Wraith hates her photo being taken, she hates eyes on her. Now suddenly he’s brought the whole world's attention to her and he feels terrible.

Some of the things he is reading… it’s enough to bring down the happy mood breakfast in bed with her brought him.

“What are you reading?”

Wraiths calm voice draws his attention away from the nasty comments, closing the app and locking his phone.

“It’s nothing. I think it’s fair to say they’ve figured it out… I’m sorry. I know you’d rather stay in the shadows than be on billboards and shit and i was hoping it wouldn’t be this bad but-... We’re literally everywhere. Why don’t these people have better things to do?!” 

“Humans are cruel.”

For a little while, that’s all she says. Tossing up with what to say next.

Eventually she wriggles closer to Mirage, sitting next to him and looking for his brown eyes to meet hers.

“I am used to humans being cruel, I don't expect kindness from anyone anymore. Because usually even they end up hurting me… But… Then i met you.”

She pauses and she finally finds the eyes she was looking for. 

Golden brown, facing her like battles he’s faced in the past.

“The moment I saw you, I knew you had been hurt by humans, just like me. Yet, you continued to be nice. Even if you forced yourself to.”

Hesitation is obvious, at first. Wondering if she should act in such a way. Her hand lingering beside his face a tad too long before it eventually reaches the strands of his hair.

Lightly, she combs it with her fingers, neatly trimmed nails scratching along his scalp. The golden brown eyes she was lost the depths of are closed off as he enjoys the sensation and her words.

“The light is exhausting. Eyes are on you all the time, it took me a little while to realise why i can’t escape it when i’m with you and it’s because that’s what you are.”

Mirages eyes open again to meet hers; Sincerity.

“You’re my light. And you shine bright enough that it doesn’t matter who’s looking because i can’t fucking see!” 

Together they laugh, a chuckle hearty enough to make the bed shake.

“You know it’s moments like these that make me feel so lucky. This side of you is for me only and I know that only feeds my ego but really… I adore you. You trust me and love me enough to talk like this with me, to be yourself with me. That’s all I ever wanted.”

Wraith smiles into his chest before sitting back up, sharing the smile with him.

“Alright, eggs starting to stink. I’ll take this back to the kitchen and then we’ll do presents yeah?”

She nods in agreement, finally being able to get out of bed and shower and put some fucking clothes on.

By the time she’s showered, put some jeans and a v-neck top Mirage walks back into the bedroom. He decided to put some clothes on too and she’s kind of grateful, the banana boxers were getting on her nerves. 

He pats the bed beside him, she notices a small gift box in his hands but doesn’t say anything. Reaching into her own suitcase to find his neatly wrapped gift before sitting next to him. 

“I really hope you like it you have no idea how nervous I am.” 

Wraith looks at him questioningly as he places the small box into her hand.

It’s jewellery, obviously. But he knows Wraith wouldn’t like a necklace or… jewellery… So you can see why she’s a little iffy. 

The little box flips open with ease and inside is a very small matte black heart, only one. Then it clicks, it’s for her nose piercing. 

Her eyebrows rise in realisation immediately, suddenly loving the gift immensely. She never got around to buying a new one, she kind of forgot about it if she’s honest. But upon further thought, her current one was from a time far darker than the present. This new one will date a whole new brighter time in her life and she can’t wait to put it in.

“Elliott… It’s perfect. Thank you.”

The breath he was holding in finally comes out in a huff, relief visible on his face.

“Oh thank god. I was worried because I've never seen you wear another one so maybe that one was special so you didn't want another one or you can't or something i don't know but I saw it and thought it would look really good on you so yeah… im glad you like it!”

She smiles at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before placing her gift to the side. 

Her gift to him is a bit bigger, though also in a box. She hands it to him visibly nervous.

“I am worried that it will be… too much.”

Mirage looks at her confused as he takes the box out of her hands cautiously. 

Slowly, he lifts the lid with one hand. Inside, surrounded by light tissue paper looks to be a well worn, even outdated journal. 

Tears form in his eyes immediately as he reads the front.

_ ‘Isaac Witt’  _

“What is this?”

His words choke on a short breath as he looks over at Wraith, her expression mimicking his. 

“I… went looking through a couple of dimensions for anything related to your brothers… I didn’t know what to get you and this seemed like the only thing I could think of that would be of equal value to all you have done for me…”

The tears fall freely as he wipes them away, not wanting them to get on the book. Taking a moment to get a grip on himself before picking the book up with his shaky hands. 

It’s rough to the touch, old and worn leather with the name of his eldest brother engraved on the front. Paper along the edges stained with wear and corners torn from the same thing. A thin string of the same leather wrapped around its middle, keeping the mess of pages together.

“I don’t think I can read this right now hoo boy…” 

He takes a deep breath and puts the book back in the box, wiping his eyes again and sniffing his nose clear.

“I was not expecting that holy shit… I have no words. When did you even get the time to do that? And i love it i really do i’m just a little overwhelmed.”

His words do relieve her a little. She knew it would be a lot, she's grateful he even mustered up the words to reassure her.

“You sleep for a long time, sometimes.”

“Really? You did it while I was asleep??? That's some crazy shit… You better not have hurt yourself by pushing your arm too hard trying to get that for me.”

The accusation she was worried about finally shows and she shakes her head immediately. 

Yes, it hurt. It always does. There have been times where it’s been unbearable, fights they’ve had to escape that have left her shaking. She knows she’s not meant to use the portal on the dropship and multiple times too but it was for Mirage. After everything he has done for her, it was nothing.

"It wasn't that bad. I'd go through worse for you."

Her words bring another smile to Mirages face as he leans forward with arms open. Wraith happily meets him in a hug, the last of his tears dampening her shoulder.

"You're amazing. Thank you so much."

The embrace lingers for a little while before they separate. Mirage closes the box and puts it on his bedside for him to look at when he's emotionally prepared. Wraith takes hers into the bathroom where she equips it, a small black heart on the side of her nose. 

They meet in the kitchen. She looks beautiful with his gift sitting perfectly on her nose. 

She can feel his gaze, sticking her tongue out as she approaches him.

"What's the plan?"

He takes a sip of his freshly made coffee and hums, scooting closer to Wraith so he can embrace her again. They can't act like this on the drop ship, he wants to make sure he makes the most of this time.

"We'll be visiting my Mom… She's really excited to meet you. Then I'm cooking us pork chops for dinner since  _ someone _ hasn't had them before. Sound good?"

It's Wraiths turn to hum, enjoying the proximity.

She'll admit, she's a little nervous too. What if Evelynn can tell immediately she won't like Wraith or she's not right for her son. What if she thinks Mirage could do better? It'd be true.

"stop that."

Mirages stern voice pulls her from her thoughts, looking up to see him concerned.

"Can you blame me?" 

"Well, no. But I promise you it's stress over nothing. You'll soon realise why.

The last sentence made Wraith glance at him again, curious as to what it actually means, but she doesn't ask.

Instead, Mirage finishes his coffee and brushes his teeth. They meet back at the front door, scarves and coats on, prepared for the cold outside air.

The air is just as they thought, cold as fuck. They stand close to each other for warmth while they wait for a cab. 

Soon enough, they're on their way. The trip is shorter than Wraith expected. She notices Mirage on his phone again, cleaning up his notifications or whatever. She struggles to pay attention to anything until the vehicle comes to a stop.

Pale white bricks, white pavement. A facility that brings chills down Wraiths neck as she scales the walls with her eyes until Mirage appears at her side outside the car.

"Elliott… Why are we at the hospital?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending seems rushed but filling in the space between leaving the house and arriving was hard to fill aaaaaaaa sorry also for... that


End file.
